Oh boy
by EchoedAshes
Summary: They always enjoyed changing things up during each of their bedroom encounters, but nothing could've prepared them for what would happen the next day.. (One shot, daddy kink)


They always had to do this, sneak their affections for one another. At first it would bother Jean but after many quickies in Erwin's office, and venturing to his bosses house to get the job done he stopped minding. Especially considering it was good wherever the destination they chose was and plus neither of them wanted the consequences that would come with someone finding out about the boss sleeping with one of the younger underlings.

Tonight was one of the nights that going to the bosses house was something they had decided upon. Especially since Jean's parents was staying at his house, they were going to have a business dinner tomorrow evening just himself, his mom, dad, and Erwin.

* * *

Jean drove up to one of the nicely built condos in the hills of the city. Hopping out of its comfortable seats before quickly glancing around him to make sure no one was around to take notice. He then made his way up the chiseled staircase to Erwin's front door, lightly rapping on the large blurred glass. Before seeing the silhouette of a body appear behind, opening it.

"Come in" The tall blonde said moving aside and smiling at his darling guest.

Jean let out a relieved sigh once the door was shut and gently gave a kiss on Erwin's neck. "Today has been such a long day" He let his forehead linger on the slope of Erwin's shoulder and neck.

Erwin chuckled, snaking his arm around the other's waist. "Would you like for me to relieve the stress?" Erwin hummed playfully.

"Hnn, yes please.." Jean leaned into Erwin's arm and lifted his head from Erwin's shoulder.

Jean was directed by his waist through Erwin's hallways and into the man's bedroom, before being quickly picked up and layed on the bed.

Erwin climbed on top of him and dug into the prey before him. Lightly kissing on the younger man's lips as he moved his hand and placed it behind Jean's neck. Brushing against the short hairs on the back of his head.

Jean returned the kiss as soon as the blonde's lips hit his, eagerly pushing into the lightly damp skin that pushed against his mouth.

Erwin pulled back from the kiss, trailing light kisses along the jawline and to Jean's neck. He glanced up, with his blue eyes, meeting Jean's before he bit down and suckled at the skin. Making Jean gasp as he moved his hands underneath Jean's white dress shirt, groping at the lightly toned stomach before slowly undoing the buttons.

Erwin peeled the fabric off of Jean's flushed skin, allowing Jean to raise up and begin undoing his own shirt, placing a kiss on Erwin's lips as he pulled the shirt off of the man's broad shoulders. Erwin chuckled, sliding both of his hands down to Jean's lower back, pushing him back down into the bed with a deepened kiss as he pulled the younger's waist up against his.

"Ngh" Jean muffled a moan when he felt the friction against his confined cock. Unconsciously rocking his hips against the other's.

"Hmm, do you like that… Jean?" Erwin purred into the other's ear.

Jean breathed, "Heh, yeah but I want more."

Erwin lightly growled, "Eager today, are we?" He raised an eyebrow teasingly.

"Heh heh, oh but of course" Jean leaned up "Only you can give it to me best… Daddy.." He slowly licked at the blonde's ear lobe before giving it a gentle bite.

"...Jean" Erwin murmured before attacking the other's lips again, this time barging his tongue into the other's soft mouth and rubbing his hand against the bulge of Jean's pants.

Jean moaned closing his eyes, and arching into Erwin's touch. Allowing the wet muscle of Erwin's tongue to travel throughout his mouth before he glided his against the other's.

Erwin began pulling at Jean's body, tugging him into an upright position, making the younger straddle his waist. Never letting up from the deep kiss, he soon began to skillfully undo Jean's belt buckle and pant buttons. Sliding the clothing down Jean's legs and pushing them into the floor before doing the same to his. Erwin pulled back from the kiss, and wrapped his hand around Jean's cock, giving the shaft a few pumps with his index and thumb.

"Ah-ah" Jean slightly leaned his head down to Erwin's shoulder as he moaned. Lightly touching the head of Erwin's large dick, he slid his finger over the slit a few times before rubbing at the area right under the head. Earning a few grunts from the large man.

"Hngh, Jean.." Erwin lightly tugged at Jean's hair, pulling his head back. "I want you to suck me." Erwin looked straight into Jean's half lidded eyes sternly.

Jean happily obliged, repositioned his body and bent down, licking at the precum beading up on the head. "Like this, Daddy?" Jean looked into Erwin's eyes as he lapped up the clear liquid and ran his tongue along the hard shaft before making his way back up to the top and sucking down to the cock's base.

Erwin grunted watching the sight before him. He began gently rubbing at the nape of Jean's neck, as the other quickened his pace and bobbed his head up and down, each time burrowing his nose in the thick hair at the base of Erwin's dick.

As Jean blowed Erwin he couldn't help but wiggle his hips, trying to relieve a bit of his own hard on before Erwin gave his ass a light spank. "Ah Ah Ah, that is not what a good boy should be doing." Erwin warned in an authoritative voice.

Jean whimpered, reverting his attention back to the erect cock before his face and began suckling up the shaft.

Erwin moaned in return, rewarding Jean with neck rubs once again.

Jean then closed his eyes and began working Erwin harder, taking his full length in his mouth, sliding his tongue over the head before pulling back up. Sucking the tip of it harder he opened his eyes and looked up to Erwin once he began hearing the blond's groans. "Nghh, come on and cum for me Daddy." Jean sucked back down to the base as soon as Erwin leaned his head back, closing his eyes in pleasure.

Erwin moaned as he cummed into the awaiting mouth, Jean sucked out every pulse of the hot liquid letting the taste settle on his tongue. Erwin opened his eyes once his climax subsided and looked down to Jean, taking the younger's chin into his finger's, tilting his head up and saying "Now… swallow" Erwin opened his mouth in demonstration, watching Jean's adam's apple move once the substance was taken down. "Good boy…" Erwin rewarded the man with a kiss and pushed the other back down into the bed.

He pulled up Jean's legs and rested them around his waist, grinding his cock over Jean's entrance and balls. "Ugh, please Daddy…" Jean breathed looking down at the dick that was nudging against his.

Erwin kissed Jean's breast bone and chuckled, "Patience.." he breathed a hot breath against Jean's chest, licking his middle finger before rubbing it over the younger's twitching entrance.

Jean moaned, arching his hips into the feeling, trying to deepen where the finger touched. Erwin twisted his finger in the hot muscle before adding his ring finger, jutting his hand in and out, hooking them deeper into Jean.

"Anh" Jean whined as Erwin held his hips down on the bed, stopping him from working them against his fingers.

"Now, now" Erwin said lowly, as he stuck the other two remaining fingers into the younger's ass causing the other to writhe more and moan.

"Hugh, please, please Daddy give it to me," Jean cried "j-just like I know you can.." when he uttered this he felt the presence, that once was stretching him open, leave his body.

"Oh.." Erwin groaned at the words, "You're being a good boy tonight…." He positioned the head of his dick at Jean's soft opened entrance. "I'll reward you then" He leaned back up holding onto Jean's hips as he burrowed his cock into the younger's ass.

"Ahhhh" Jean threw his head back, feeling the thick, long dick fill him up.

Erwin bit at Jean's inner thigh closest to his knee as he began quickening his pace and gaining a rhythm, leaving a nice red ring on the soft skin once letting go.

"y-yes, Yes, D-daddy that's the spot" Jean cried out in pleasure as Erwin began hitting his prostate directly.

"Here..?" Erwin purred as he relentlessly pounded his dick at Jean's prostate.

"A-ahh" Jean let out a strangled moan as his orgasm wracked his body, the jolt of it all making his abdominal muscles, and hips twitch in satisfaction. Soon the constriction around Erwin's cock made him cum as well, groaning into Jean's shoulder and neck as he rode out both of their orgasms.

Once their high began dropping, Erwin rested his tired body on the spent man below him, both letting their breath catch up. Erwin pulled out once the twitches subsided, grabbing some of the tissues he had set up on the nightstand, and wiped the liquid off of Jean's stomach and the leftovers from his ass.

"That was good.." Jean said lowly looking over at the man who settled into the spot beside of him on the bed.

Erwin scooted closer placing a kiss on Jean, "Mhmm"

They stayed like this for a bit, cuddling and nuzzling their heads together, placing delicate kisses on each other's faces.

"Shit… I forgot" Jean said pulled back from Erwin's arms and leaning up.

"What is it?" Erwin looked up at him, propping himself up on his arm.

"I have to head back home now.." Jean got up from the bed, wincing at the pain that shot up his back, before stretching his arms over his head and pulling his clothes back on.

"Oh right…" Erwin rubbed his eyes and chuckled, "I forgot your parents were staying at your house for the dinner tomorrow"

Jean laughed and trotted back over to the man on the bed, placing a kiss on his mouth and forehead. "See you tomorrow, Daddy" Jean winked at him before disappearing out the door.

* * *

The next evening they were all sitting around the dinner table, Jean, his father, and Erwin discussing issues within the business as Mrs. Kirschstein set up the food on the table. "Alright there we are.." she said admiring her work before sitting into the seat beside of her husband.

"It looks delicious" Mr. Kirschstein noted as he looked over the delectable food before him, "Eat up everyone." He gave a hard pat to Jean's shoulder before scooping the different foods onto his plate.

Jean sighed, watching his dad take up most of the meaty foods deciding to ask for the one thing that the meat crazed man wasn't going for. "Hey Daddy, can you pass me the salad."

Nothing prepared him for the sight of both Erwin and his father reaching at the bowl, both grabbing it to pass over. Jean looked at Erwin horrified, a deep blush spreading across his face. "Oh boy…" Jean said under his breath as he rubbed his hand over his mouth.

Erwin kept a cool expression, "Oh, excuse me" He let go of the bowl and adjusted the napkin on his lap. "I must have been daydreaming.." Erwin laughed it off sending a playful smile Jean's way.

"Ha ha, I hear that." Mr. Kirschstein laughed, "With so much amazing food sitting before you its hard to imagine not daydreaming about it."

Jean glanced over at his parents in disbelief, 'really?' he thought but when he looked over at Erwin smiling at him he couldn't help but exhale a sigh of relief. Jean smiled, looking down at his plate and shaking his head.

They both had gotten off easy and the night continued on normally, no one suspected a thing except Jean and Erwin of course.


End file.
